


Snack Break

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, blink and you'll miss it violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has been a bit unruly lately and Rip is tired of it. He learns quickly that confronting Len when he's not yet ready to give the game away isn't ever going to be a fruitful endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from the fact that I at least partially blame Rip for what happened with Mick on the show.

A full week of Len being as difficult and contrary as possible on the Waverider.

Going into week 2, Rip is finally fed up with Len’s elevated snark level and just general refusal to do anything Rip says while they’re on the ship, and more than a few times when they were off the ship too.

“What the bloody is hell is going on with you?? I could usually count on you to be reasonable, why can’t you back me up on one bloody thing??”

Len looks up from his lounging position, where he’d been reading a book, and gives Rip the most mild expression ever to grace his face while he slowly finishes chewing the bite of muffin he’d taken after his last smart remark and waits until he swallows it before finally replying, “well…I don’t like you, Rip,” in the most casual, reasonable tone possible before looking back down at his book and taking another bite of his muffin.

Len was never Rip’s biggest fan from the start, but if their _captain_ didn’t know what had changed and made it even worse, well…Len wasn’t ready to tell him. He wasn’t anywhere near finished punishing him, yet, and this was just the start.

Rip stood there, staring for a while, as if he expected more of an explanation than that, but when none was forthcoming and it became increasingly clear he’d literally been dismissed by a subordinate, Rip stalked off to try to find his own snack because at this point he was pissed and wanted to tear into something and he was fairly sure that whatever it was he had to say right at this moment would just be ignored by Snart like water rolling off of a duck’s back.

Rip may have thrown a plate when Gideon refused his request for an ingredient. Gideon had been acting up a bit lately, as well.

Len smiled when he heard the plate hit the wall and took another bite of his muffin. Gideon had made sure he had access to his favorite, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bit of inspiration from a scene in a Roseanne episode between Darlene and Becky. I don't remember the episode, but if I find it I will put it here.


End file.
